Mobile, tablet, and laptop computing systems require semiconductor devices that are smaller, have greater processing capability, and consume less power. However, as semiconductor device dimensions shrink, device component interactions can become increasingly significant. Management and reduction of energy losses associated with component interaction enables reduced power consumption for smaller, more powerful devices.